1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device adapter for busbars of a busbar system. The busbars are arranged in a trough-like lower securing element extending over their length and have a clamping leg oriented perpendicularly with respect to the securing surface of the lower securing element on which terminal connectors of the device adapter can be pushed. The terminal connectors are placed into a housing, which can be mechanically connected to the lower securing element by catches and which supports a section of a top hat rail for placing a device with a top hat fitting on it.
2. Description of Prior Art
A busbar system of this type is taught by German patent Publication DE 38 11 456 C2 in which the devices provided with terminal connectors can be pushed on the clamping legs of the busbars. The devices are mechanically locked to the lower securing element, so that the electrical connections between the devices and the busbars are also maintained. The disadvantage of this connecting technique is the complicated structure of the device adapter on which devices can be placed and connected.